thedungeonsandthedragonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pre-Built 4th Edition Characters
I enjoy using i4E on my iPad for keeping track of my character while playing, but it's tied to my DDI subscription, which I don't keep updated for an entire year at a time. So whenever Wizards of the Coast modifies the character sheet format (XML), it then modifies how the data is downloaded into i4E, and screws up my character (turning off armor and powers, etc). The original blank character sheet was darn-near perfect for 4e; the newer, dumbed-down versions are pretty miserable replacements. DDI now prints the new version, not the original version, which is why my gaming group prefers the original Windows-only Character Builder tool. Shucks. Here are some pre-built 4th Edition characters in a simple format if you're a DM who is running against the clock to put together an encounter. Feel free to change their names or descriptions or backstory to fit your own campaign. Name Gender Race Class Level HP AC FORT REF WILL Tippleton Risenberry Male Halfling Rogue 4 38 17 12 19 15 Weapons Damage Special Armor Speed Init GP Short Sword, Silver Dagger d6, d4 Cloak of Hiding +2 to stealth checks +1 Studded Leather 5 +7 450 Description PDF Character Builder Leader of a band of thugs, pretends to be a mercenary held captive. He has a silver tongue, +10 to Bluff checks. Name Gender Race Class Level HP AC FORT REF WILL Grimmish Sanford Male Half-Orc Barbarian 3 41 14 19 14 12 Weapons Damage Special Armor Speed Init GP Greatsword d10 +5 x2 Tattoo of Regeneration +3HP/round when bloodied +1 Hide 6 2 20 Description PDF Character Builder The party's muscle, is in love with the half-elf acrobat. +2 to bull-rush attacks on anyone who has attacked Narada. To simplify playing him, instead of choosing barbarian powers, he attacks x2 per round like a berzerker. Name Gender Race Class Level HP AC FORT REF WILL Caldwell of Cambersheen Male Human Fighter 3 41 13 19 12 12 Weapons Damage Special Armor Speed Init GP Longsword, Crossbow d8 +6 +2 speed when running away Padded 6 1 40 Description PDF Character Builder Stout, whines a lot. Father sent him away from home so he would grow up and start acting like a man. Name Gender Race Class Level HP AC FORT REF WILL Erendiel of House Canaath Male Elf Ranger Archer Build 3 33 20 13 18 15 Weapons Damage Special Armor Speed Init GP +1 Broadsword, Longbow d10 +1 Darkleaf Hide 7 6 30 Description PDF Character Builder Short-tempered and long-winded, he believes in swift justice against those who oppose him. He accomplishes his task with vigor. Name Gender Race Class Level HP AC FORT REF WILL Tinadeer O'rillion Male Elf Seeker 3 36 15 15 13 13 Weapons Damage Special Armor Speed Init GP Longbow d10 +2 +1 Serpentskin Leather 7 2 30 Description PDF Character Builder Seeks a new life after his wife left him for an Eladrin. He fancies getting revenge, and relishes every strike a little too heartily. Name Gender Race Class Level HP AC FORT REF WILL Pathion Male Elf Fighter Archer Build 3 41 18 16 14 11 Weapons Damage Special Armor Speed Init GP Longbow, Longsword d10 +3, d8 +1 Sylvan Hide 7 4 30 Description PDF Character Builder Seeks fame, fortune, adventure. Does not like Humans or Dwarves, refers to them as "useless" and "slow". Name Gender Race Class Level HP AC FORT REF WILL Narada Hifton Female Half-Elf Rogue Acrobat Build 4 39 18 14 19 16 Weapons Damage Special Armor Speed Init GP Garotte (silk ribbon in her hair) d8 Immobilize +1 Cloak (Essence of the Scout) 6 7 130 Description PDF Character Builder Boots of Acrobatics She used to work for a travelling circus until she was suspected of keeping more than her share of money and items looted from the fans. She loves jewelry and wears 2 * 20gp earrings and 2 * 20gp bracelets which attach to her ribbon to form the Garotte.